Better Life
by Crazy8Diva17
Summary: If you had asked her how long ago that they had met, she would tell you that it was nearly a lifetime ago, but no one really would understand the true meaning behind her words. It had been a whole lifetime ago for her when she had met the man of her drea
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Edward or any character that was in the Twilight books… sadly…

I do, however, own Lillian. She is my own creation. I really don't know how far some of these places are from each other and the school that she is planning on going to is just going to be a pretend school in a pretend town…lol. I figured that it might make it easier.

**Better Life**

**Chapter One**

If you had asked her how long ago that they had met, she would tell you that it was nearly a lifetime ago, but no one really would understand the true meaning behind her words. It had been a whole lifetime ago for her when she had met the man of her dreams, and she was definitely the happiest that she was then.

Lillian Jackson had been driving for a few hours and she did not have much of a clue of where she was. She had been in Washington for nearly two years but she had never really had the chance to see it since she was always out to sea. She was in a small town hours from where she started now when she decided to stop at a bookstore. She didn't know why but it had really caught her eye. She walked inside and started looking around at the books. She was looking at a book about local folktales that she had come across when she felt that someone was watching her. She looked around but didn't really see anyone so she started reading again. She laughed at a random story about what seemed to vampires.

"What's so funny?" Someone behind her asked.

She jumped at the sudden sound and turned around, "Hi…. Ummmm… I was just reading a random folktale. It is definitely amazing what people can believe in."

He smiled the most gorgeous smile that she had ever seen, "I guess that some people just need something more to believe in."

She grinned, "I guess so."

"I'm Edward by the way. I was over there reading when I noticed you walk in. You are very beautiful." He told her.

She was starting to get lost in his beautiful topaz eyes as he introduced himself and then she blushed at his compliment, "Thank you, Edward. I'm Lillian. It was very nice meeting you."

She sighed as she thought about when she had eaten that day, briefly remembering grabbing a breakfast bar as she walked out the door that morning. She knew that she needed to eat soon but she didn't want to stop talking to this gorgeous man.

He laughed, "I take it that you haven't eaten yet?"

She laughed, "Nope. I was just about to go look for something. It is almost like your read my mind."

He gave a small smile, "I just figured that I would ask…"

"Well then, I would love to go eat." She said with a smile.

They went to small restaurant a few blocks from the bookstore. After they were seated they started talking again.

"So, what brings you to Port Angeles?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile, "I just started driving this morning… really just needing to get out of the house. I just ended up here. I saw that bookstore and I was compelled to stop. I am glad that I did now."

He gave her that same blinding smile, "Where are you from then?"

"I am living in Bremerton, right now. I am in the Navy." She told him.

"The Navy, huh? What made you do that?" he asked her.

She laughed, "I am not even sure. I just wanted to get away from where I was. I had such an empty life before. I love it though. The traveling has been great. I love the ocean, too."

"That sounds great. How long do you plan on staying in?" he asked.

She took a quick drink of her tea and sighed, "I am getting out at the end of the month."

"You don't seem too excited about that." He stated.

"I am more than happy about moving on. I am going to finished school." She said with a small smile.

He smiled again, "Where are you going to go?"

"It is about an hour from here. I loved it here and I really want to stay." She said with a bright smile, "I love the rain."

He laughed, "What are you going to school for?"

"Music. Vocal Performance, actually. I am going to get another major in music education, too" she told him.

He grinned wildly, "Music, huh? That's awesome. You should sing for me."

She gave a small laugh, "Not here. I can when we leave. I am sure that while some of these people might not mind, but I am sure that some might not welcome the interruption."

"Very true." He said with a smile.

She finally got her food. After she finished eating they walked to their cars. They were standing beside her car talking.

"So, are you going to sing for me?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

She started singing Amazing Grace but she stopped through half of the song when she noticed how intently he was staring at her.

He smiled as a blush rose upon her cheeks, "Why did you stop? That was amazing. It was absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"So, where are you staying tonight?" he asked her.

She sighed, "I am not sure. I guess a hotel. I know that it's getting too late for me to drive home."

He laughed, "Well, I know that this may be weird sine we are kind of still strangers but I do have a spare bedroom. I normally don't offer but you don't seem to be too dangerous."

"I think that I can trust you enough not to murder me in my sleep." She said with a grin.

She followed him about thirty minutes or so up the road. They ended up on a small hidden gravel road. They passed a huge house and ended up pulling up to a small cottage close behind it. They got out of their cars and went inside. There was a fire lit in the living room fireplace and the place as gorgeous. He showed her to the other bedroom that was across from his and she put her bag on the bed. She couldn't figure out why in the world she has agreed to this but for some reason she trusted this strange, beautiful man that she had just met hours earlier. She changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a cami and a pair of shorts, and then she took her long auburn hair out of the loose bun that it was in. She walked back into the living room to find him sitting on the couch. She smiled as she sat down next to him.

He grinned at her, "You are absolutely stunning."

She blushed at his compliment, "Thank you. I have to admit that I think you are very handsome. I have never seen some with eyes like yours before. They are incredible."

"They are nowhere near as incredible as yours." He said as he moved closer and he touched her face lightly.

His touch was shocking and cold but very welcome to her. Never has someone ever had this affect on her, especially in a few hours. She was sure that it was just infatuation but at this point she did not want to question it. He traced his icy hands down the side of her face and then he dropped his hand back to his lap.

"So, how old are you?" he asked her.

"Twenty two." She answered, "What about you?"

"Twenty one." He told her.

They talked for hours, going well into the morning, just getting to know each other, before she finally fell asleep peacefully on his lap.

I know that it moves fast but I think that it would have been great for her to trust him so much. As for him not pushing her away… There is a reason for that that will be explained later…  Let me know what you think! I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She woke up later that day. She smiled as she realized that she in the bed. Edward must have moved her. She got out of the bed and changed into her jeans and a tank top. She walked into the living room but stopped when she heard him on the phone.

"I know. I am being careful. It's different though. Somehow it's not even there. I will talk to you later about it though." He said as he hung up the phone.

She walked into the living room with a smile.

"Well, hello beautiful. How did you sleep?" he asked her.

She walked over to couch and sat down beside him, "I slept great. Thanks for moving me to the bed. That bed is amazingly comfortable."

"You are very welcome. You didn't look too comfortable laying on my lap." He said with a smirk.

She blushed,"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to fall asleep there."

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile.

"So, I never asked you something last night." She stated, shyly.

He kept a straight face, "What's that?"

She hesitated, "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." he told her quickly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I haven't found the right one yet. My life is too complicated to let someone in, anyway." He told her, "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

She gave a small laugh, "No, I don't."

"Well then, I have to ask the same question. After all, you are exquisite. Why not?" he asked.

She sighed, "I guess for the same reason. I haven't found the right man yet. I haven't found the one that actually makes me believe that love even exists."

"That is such a shame. You really deserve to find that." He told her as he slowly reached out and touched her face lightly.

She smiled, "Thanks. Maybe someday I will be able to find that."

He lightly touched her face again and she leaned into his cool touch. Before anything else was said he had leaned in and kissed her lightly on the opposite cheek.

He backed up quickly, "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't. You didn't do anything wrong. A kiss on the cheek isn't anything to freak out about." She told him with a small smile.

He sighed, "No, it just wasn't right. I am sorry."

She was upset with his reaction. She couldn't figure him out and it bothered her. She was starting to like him and she wanted to get closer to him but he wasn't letting that happen.

"I'm sorry for flipping out. I can't explain why but I am sorry." He told her.

She sighed, "It's ok. I just wish that you would stop acting like you like me and then suddenly act like that… like you even regret just touching me."

He looked upset, "I don't regret it. There are just things that you wouldn't understand. Plus, we just met… you shouldn't get your hopes up about me. I am not the good guy."

"I don't believe that you are though. You seem like a great guy to me." She told him.

Before he had the chance to say anything someone knocked on the door.

He groaned, "Come in, Alice."

Lillian looked at him questioningly as his sister walked in, "Hey Edward."

"Good afternoon, Alice. What did you want?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

She laughed and held up her arms where she was holding a covered plate, "Well, since you don't have any food here, I brought some."

He gave her a weird look and then he smiled at her, "Thank you. I am sure that Lillian is starving. I am sorry that I was so rude, Lillian."

Lillian grinned thankfully, "Thank you, Alice. It was very thoughtful of you."

Alice smiled, "It was no problem. I am going to get back to the house, though. It was great meeting you Lillian."

"You too, Alice. Thanks again for the food." She said with a bright smile.

"No problem. I'll talk to you later Edward. Hopefully, I'll see you again, Lillian." She winked at Edward with a grin, and then she quickly headed out the door.

He laughed as she closed the door, "Sorry about her. She's always way too happy. Luckily she didn't force you to go shopping."

"She seemed fine to me. Very happy… Yes, I would agree with that." She grinned.

"Go ahead and eat." He told her.

She gave him a small smile, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

He smiled at her, "I ate about an hour ago, so I am fine."

"Oh OK." She asked shortly as she got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen.

He followed her into the kitchen and grabbed an unused fork out of one of the drawers, then handed it to her. She sat down at the small table and ate the food that Alice had brought her. After she was finished she washed the plates off and then walked into the living room to find Edward sitting on the couch again. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as she sat down beside him.

He gave her a small smile, "I am fine."

She laughed, "You don't seem to be a good liar."

"I am just aggravated. I can't let you get too attached to me. It's a mistake." He told her as he threw his head in his hands.

She scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Edward, why are you so down on yourself?"

He let out a cold laugh and then he looked at her, "You need to leave. You just shouldn't be here. You don't need to be a part of my world. It's too dangerous."

She looked at him, pissed, "Whatever. I guess that I will see you in another lifetime."

Without another word she got off of the couch and walked to the spare bedroom. She grabbed her bag and made sure that she had all of her stuff together. When she was finished she walked out of the door quickly. She was about to get into her car when he stopped her.

She turned around and glared at him, "What in the hell do you want?"

He frowned, "I am sorry. This is for your own good. My life is not for you."

"Stop talking like that. I don't even get what you mean. All you are doing is frustrating the hell out of me." She told him, trying not to raise her voice.

"My life isn't for you. I don't want you around." He said.

She looked at him, obviously hurt, "You don't want me around? Fine, we can fix that. Let me leave."

"I don't mean it like that. I just don't want you to get hurt." He told her with a loud sigh.

He touched her face lightly and gave a crooked smile her way. She laughed and he dropped his hand.

"What?" he asked her, confused.

"Are you bipolar or just crazy?" she asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Neither, that I know of." He joked.

She looked at him seriously, "Could have fooled me. First you are telling me to leave and then you are standing there touching my face and smiling at me. You are driving me insane. No man has ever had this affect on me and this is killing me. I don't like the fact that you are doing this to me after only a day."

He moved out of the way and she got in her car and left. She drove for a few hours, trying not to think about him. She got to her apartment later that night. She walked in and threw her bag in her room. It was the weekend and her roommates were out, which she was very thankful for. She didn't feel like dealing with them.

She changed into her pajamas and started watching tv. She grabbed her phone off of the table, where she had put it when she had got home. She opened it to find that she had a new message from a weird number. She opened it and read the message.

_Lillian, I am sorry._

She sighed, knowing who it was and texted him back.

_Edward, leave me alone. If you don't want me around then it's best that you do that._

She threw the phone on the couch and started watching a movie. She fell asleep shortly after. The next morning she woke up to the sun shining. She grabbed her phone and noticed that he didn't message her back. She sighed and set her phone down. She went to take a shower and then got dressed. After she was finished she decided to go to the park that was nearby. The sun was barely out but by the time she had arrived at the park it had started to rain. She didn't even bother leaving. Instead, she stood out in the rain for nearly an hour, thinking about the impact Edward had on her. She really hated it.

*** Two months later***

Lillian had just started classes at her school. She walked into her "The Impact of Music On Life" Class and sat in the back of the room. She was early so she was looking at the assignment from the previous week when she noticed someone walk in. He looked really familiar. He turned around and looked at her and her breath stopped. She knew who it was… Edward.

He walked over to where she was sitting and he sat in the desk beside her.

"What are you doing here? I thought that it was dangerous to be around you. Why would you go here, especially since you knew that I was going to be going here?" she asked coldly.

He looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry. I just couldn't stay away from you."

"You seriously transferred here because of me? Are you insane? Weren't you going to Harvard?" she asked, not very shocked.

He laughed, "It wasn't just because of you but you did have a big part in my decision. My family wasn't happy about it though."

"So, what, are you like my stalker now?" she asked with a small laugh.

He laughed, "I guess you could say that. It's better than forcing myself to stay away from you."

"I can't figure out why you would need to do that anyway… Oh wait… It's because you are so dangerous right? Or is it because your life is just not right for me?" she asked, sarcastically.

"I really am sorry about that. My life isn't right for you but I can't force myself to stay away from you either." He told her, "All I really want is your forgiveness. I am truly sorry for trying to hurt you."

She sighed, "Fine. Class is about to start. We will talk about this later."

Their class finally started. After it was over they were both free for the rest of the weekend.

"Do you want to come over for the weekend?" he asked her.

She laughed, "Are you serious? You want me to come and spend the night with you over the weekend?"

He smiled, "Yes, I would love for you to. It would give us a chance to talk and spend time together."

"Can you explain what is going on with you and why you pushed me away?" she asked.

His face suddenly got serious, "I would rather not talk about that."

She sighed, "What is so wrong with your life that you can't tell me? You want to get to know me but you can't even talk about whatever this is? That makes no sense."

"Please, don't do this. I can't talk about this." He told her.

She sighed loudly, "Fine. I am not giving up though."

He laughed sarcastically, "I didn't figure you would. Now, let's go."

He went with her to her condo so she could grab her stuff. They walked inside and he sat at the piano and started playing while she got her stuff together. She quickly packed her bag and walked into the living room. She watched as Edward played the piano and she smiled. He stopped playing soon after she walked in the room. He walked over to her and grabbed her bag from her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, "By the way…that was very beautiful."

He smiled at her, "Well, I have a great muse."

She blushed and he smiled at her. They left her condo and got into his car, taking the hour long trip to his small cottage. They got there and they put their stuff into the separate rooms. When Edward was finished he walked into the spare bedroom, where she was just finishing up.

He smiled at her from the doorway, "Are you hungry? I actually have food this time. I can fix you something if you would like that."

"Definitely. That would be great." She said with a smile.

"Is Spaghetti alright?" he asked and she nodded, "I'll be in the kitchen. Make yourself at home."

He started walking out but she stopped him, "Edward, you do know that you can trust me, right? I don't think that you are a bad person and whatever it is that you feel like you can't tell me… well, I really don't think that anything would change how I see you."

He gave a small laugh, "This would."

Without another word he walked into the kitchen, leaving her with her thoughts. She walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to see him rushing around the kitchen. He seemed to do everything perfectly and she smiled. When he was finished he sat the food on the table and she sat down and ate as he cleaned everything up. When they were finished they went into the living room and decided to watch a movie, with Lillian picking. She decided on PS I Love You. As they were watching the movie she ended up laying against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I forgot to tell you… My parents want to meet you tomorrow." He told her.

She rose up quickly and looked at him, "They know about me?"

"Of course they do. I told them about you before… and don't you remember meeting my sister? Anyway, I let Alice know that you were coming with me and she told me that they want to meet you, too." He told her.

She sighed, "Do you think that they will like me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't they?" he asked. "You are great."

She then looked a little upset, "What do they think that we are. We just started talking again after two months and even before that we only met a day before…"

"Well, I obviously can't stay away from you." He told her with a sly smile.

She laughed, "So, are you saying…."

"Yes. I really want to be with you. I have never had a pull like this with anyone else. Nothing can keep me away from you." He told her.

She grinned, "Wow… I thought that I was the only one that felt that way. At least I am not the only crazy one. I didn't think that it was normal to feel this way after a day. It scares the hell out of me. You have this affect on me that scares the hell out of me."

"So, I guess that we are going to meet my family tomorrow?" he asked with a small smile.

She gave him a small smile, "Yes. We are."

He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and pulled her closer to him again, "Good. I know that they will love you, especially Esme."

They continued to watch the movie until she ended up falling asleep on him. He carried her to her bed and he ended up laying beside her with his arms around her, just watching her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lillian woke up to the smell of bacon. She smiled as she rose out of the bed. She did not even bother changing clothes before she walked into the kitchen. Edward was the stove finishing up breakfast when she walked in.

He turned and gave her a small smile, "Good morning, Lillian. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great. Thanks for moving me to the bed. Again. I don't know what it is that makes me just fall asleep in your arms." She said with a small laugh.

He put everything on a plate and had her sit at the table to eat.

She had taken a few bites before she had noticed that he was already cleaning up, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I kind of picked around on it as I was cooking. I didn't realize that I had eaten that much. I am definitely stuffed." He lied.

"Oh Ok. I was just starting to wonder if you actually ate anything." She joked.

He laughed, "I think that I would be a little skinnier if I had not eaten since I last saw you, don't you think?"

She smiled at him, "I guess that is true. So, what time are we going to your parents' house?"

"Whenever you feel comfortable going. I was thinking close to the afternoon. Maybe after lunch. Just to let you know. I am adopted. I have 2 brothers and two sisters. They are all adopted since Esme cannot have children." He explained to her.

"That's such a shame." She told him.

He gave her a small smile, "It is, but it was a blessing for us, I guess. She is a great mother."

"I bet she is. It is so often that the best mothers are the ones that can't even have children." She told him.

He grinned, "Do you want kids?"

"I can't have kids." She said simply.

He did not want to press the issue any more at that moment. He could tell by the look in her eyes that it was a tough subject, so he just let her finish eating. After she was finished she put the dishes in the sink and she walked into the living room to find it empty. She walked outside to the patio so see him outside looking around.

"Why can't you have children?" He asked her.

She didn't even know how he had heard her.

She sighed and looked down at the ground, "I would rather not talk about it."

"That's fine. I understand." he said as he lifted her face up to look at him.

What she did not know is that he had already secretly read her mind. He could not believe the image that he saw and he wished that he would not have even asked. Why anyone would hurt someone so beautiful made no sense to him. She had been pregnant before but it hurt her.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek before she even realized she had started crying. She had been too lost in his eyes to even notice or care.

He gave her a small smile as he wiped the tears away, "No one will hurt you again, Lillian. I promise."

She looked at him strangely, "How do you do that?"

"What?" he asked her.

"Read my mind." She said with a small laugh.

He wondered what he should tell her, "I have always been really good at reading people."

She smiled, "You are definitely good at it."

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I want to get to know you a little more." She told him as she sat down on the bench that was outside.

He sat down beside her and gave her a small smirk, "What do you want to know?"

She smiled at him, "Whatever you want to tell me."

They talked for over two hours before either of them realized what time it was. After they got off of the bench they decided to get ready and go to his parents' house. They got there and walked inside. They were all in the living room when they walked in. He introduced her and they all sat down on the couch.

"So, dear, how long have you been singing? Edward is amazing at the piano. Has he played for you yet?" Esme asked her.

She smiled sweetly at her, "Yes, actually. Well, I heard a little. He was playing my piano when I was getting my stuff together. I have been singing since I was really young. I also play the piano myself. "

Esme smiled brightly, "You should definitely play sometime for us."

"I would love to." She said with a bright smile.

Alice joined in, "So, do you like shopping?"

She laughed, "That was random but yes, I do love shopping."

"That's great! We should definitely do that sometime. Edward, I really like her." She said with a bright smile as she was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

They talked for a few hours before Edward decided to take her back to his place. They sat down on the bench outside as the sun started to set in the distance. Luckily for him it was still cloudy and the trees were blocking the sun from hitting his skin.

"My family really liked you." He told her with a smile.

She grinned, "That is so great to hear. They were great. Esme is one of the sweetest people that I have ever met. You can really tell that she thinks very highly of you, Edward. Alice was a trip."

He laughed, "Yes, she is."

"Jasper did seem a bit distant though. Rosalie just didn't seem to like me." She said with a sigh.

"Rosalie doesn't like anyone and Jasper well, Jasper has his own problems." He told her.

She gave a small smile, "Well, I guess that's reassuring."

They talked for another hour before they went in the house to fix her something to eat. She noticed this time that he did not eat a bite of anything. After she ate they went back into the living room. She was watching TV while he was typing something on his laptop. She decided to say  
something.

"Edward, would you lie to me?" she asked him.

He frowned and looked up from the computer, "It depends on what it is. There are some things that I just can't talk about."

"Why won't you eat?" she asked him.

"I do." He told her, which was not a complete lie.

"No, you don't. I have not seen you eat one thing since I met you. Also, I have to ask. Why are you so cold? Your whole body is like ice." She told him.

He sighed, "I really can't talk about this. Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here. It's best that you don't even bother figuring out all of this stuff."

She laughed loudly, "This is ridiculous, Edward. Why do you keep doing this?"

"I don't want you to get hurt and that is basically what is going to happen if this keeps up like this. You are a very smart woman and I am sure that you will figure this out soon enough, although you really need to stay out of it." He told her seriously.

She got up and walked toward him. She moved his laptop and then sat on his lap.

She looked right into his eyes, "Edward, I don't think that there is one thing at this point that could change the fact that I really want to be with you. Not one thing. I wouldn't care if you were a werewolf or secretly dressed like a woman. You are amazing."

"You wouldn't care if I was a werewolf, huh? So, if I smelled like a dog, you would still love me?" He asked with a grin.

She laughed, "Yea. I guess that I would."

"So, you admit that you love me, then?" he grinned even wider.

"Edward, you have completely gotten off of the subject. I need answers." She told him.

He turned serious, "You really shouldn't press the issue. It's dangerous for you to be even this close to me."

She got up and turned to look at him, "Fine, I will go to bed. I am so sick of this mysterious guy thing that you play. It's aggravating. I want to get to know you but then again you really won't let me."

She walked to her bedroom and got into bed. He slightly knocked on the door before he walked in. He didn't like the thoughts that were going on in her head and he knew that he needed to try and talk to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want Edward?" she asked him with a frown.

He breathed an unnecessary deep breath and looked at her, "I am sorry that I can't really let you into my life. I just want you to understand that I am not really the good guy that you think I am. Deep down I am truly a monster."

She laughed, "Edward, you are being ridiculous."

"I am not. Tomorrow I am going to take you back and then leave you alone. I keep trying to be friends with you but in truth I should have just stayed away from you. That's what is best for you." He told her as he looked at the floor.

She sat up and moved closer to him. He lifted his head up to look at her and she smiled a little.

"Edward, I don't know who or what you are but I won't press the issue if that means I will lose you. It drives me insane that you make me feel this way." She told him seriously.

He gave her a small smile, "What way?"

"I know that you already know the answer to that." She told him with a grin.

He laughed, "How would I know that?"

She smiled, "Just read my mind. I know that you already did before. You say that you know how to read people but it's not hard to figure out that you read my mind earlier, Edward. You know what happened to me before, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, pretending to be shocked at her accusation.

"Edward, stop pretending that you don't know what I am talking about. I am not stupid. There was no way that you could have figured out that someone hurt me because I started crying. That would make no sense at all." She told him.

He sighed, "I was slighty obvious, huh?"

She gave a small laugh, "Just slightly. I do want you to know that I won't push the issue on anything else. I know that there is something different about you, though. I know that you are special. I don't care what you are though. I just want to be with you."

"I am afraid that if you figure out what I am then you won't want that. I have tried life without you and I don't know if I can handle it any more. Why do you think that I had to find you again?" he asked her.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss and they ended up making out on her bed. They finally separated for her to catch her breath.

She smiled at him, "I am glad that you found me, Edward."


End file.
